Until now, in a compound machine that installs a printer section and a scanner section such as a printer, a duplicator, a facsimile apparatus, a scanner apparatus, a MET and the like, or in other image forming apparatus, N-up print is performed that allots a plurality of logical pages to one physical page. In the case to perform the N-up print, usually, N-page logical pages are reduced through dividing the physical page to N equally, and are allotted to a one Nth-page physical region through performing rotation process depending on the situation.    Patent document 1: Japan patent publication of No. 2000-335039 (Paragraph 0004˜0009)
Here, usually, if direction of paper of a physical page is vertical set (portrait), a physical page region divided to N is also vertical set; and if direction of paper of a physical page is horizontal set (landscape), a physical page region divided to N is also horizontal set. If direction of paper of a logical page is unified as portrait or landscape, it is possible to perform N-up print without problems through the former image forming apparatus.
However, when the portrait and the landscape are intermingled in the direction of paper of the logical page, it is necessary to allot page of any one direction of the logical pages by performing rotation process of 90° and adjusting the direction of the physical region divided to N, or to allot logical page of landscape in the physical page region of the portrait divided to N, or to allot logical page of portrait in the physical page region of the landscape divided to N, by further raising a reduction rate without rotating. When the logical page is rotated 90°, there is image of portrait and landscape on the physical page (set page); On the other hand, when the reduction rate of the logical page (combine page) is further raised, the logical page is allotted by dividing the physical page to N, and image is further reduced, therefore there is a problem that readability of any one becomes low.